The Hollydeath War
by DaxterK
Summary: Una guerra entre los ultimos sobrevivientes del Clan Hollydeath...Incluyendo a Luna. Un amor inesperado entre dos peculiares personajes. L&G.
1. La nueva Integrante

Capitulo I - La nueva integrante

En los macabros dominios del Se or tenebroso, se encontraban sus seguidores planeando la captura de Harry para obtener la deseada y codiciada venganza del Se or oscuro. Era un momento de desesperaci n ya que lo habian intentado casi todo pero simplemente Harry no moria. Se han enviado miles de trampas y asesinos pero nunca regresaban. Las unicas noticias que recibian era de su total fracaso...

Voldemort: Bien, bien. Digamos que el tiempo no ha sido nuestro aliado y tampoco lo es la muerte. Ese chico tiene una poderosa magia a su alrededor que lo protege de mi, no puedo tocarlo hasta que cumpla 17, pero ustedes si. Si con todo esto hasta yo he alcanzado a hacerle da o, no entiendo por que SON INCAPACES DE TRAERMELO AQUI!. lo quiero ante mi, quiero poder oler su sangre, quiero poder robarle la esperanza y arrancarle ese odioso amor que le dejo su madre del alma y...quiero hacerlo personalmente.

Mortifago: Pero se or, cada dia el chico se fortaleze y siempre esta con esos mocosos, tiene que tener en cuenta que el anciano los ense o bien.

Voldemort se volteo lentamente respirando profundamente su ira: Con que esa es la razon - Saca su varita de la manga y le apunto al insolente Mortifago: Con que esa es la razon?

Mortifago: Mi se or, no era mi intencion ofenderlo, porfavor deme otra oportunidad de...

?: AVADA KEDAVRA!...la rafaga verde salio por detras del Se or Tenebroso matando al mortifago inutil.

Voldemort se voltea velozmente y busca al responsable de tal acto imperando: Quien crees que eres para intervenir entre el se or de los mortifagos y su presa?

?: Esas ideas de segundas oportunidades solo te traen muerte y traicion. Vives y mueres para ser mortifago o eres asesinado por traicionar la marca. Mi nombre es Helly.

Voldemort: Helly?, con que te crees que puedes irrumpir en mi sala sin pagar el precio adecuado IMPERIO!

La forajida bruja es aventada a voluntad contra la pared, luego con una magnitud de energia indescriptible es lanzada al centro de la mesa.

Voldemort: Asi que dime algo, a que has venido? o tal vez me ahorro la curiosidad y te aniquilo en este momento.

Helly: Vaya jajajajajajaja! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Se nota que no te han actualizado. Dejame responderte con una pregunta. Quien crees que sea mas capaz de traerte al chico, tus inutiles siervos o la bruja que asesino al clan Hollydeath en persona?

Voldemort: No te pases de lista, yo se bien quien eres, pero para mi solo ere una insignificante como todos los que estan aqui. Demuestrame de que eres capaz y entonces negociaremos.

Helly: Como desee.

Helly saca su varita y se libera del maleficio. Se levanta en la mesa y le apunta a Lord Voldemort...

Voldemort: No te atreverias - colocando una sonrisa malebola en su cara

Helly: CRUCIO! Voldemort: PROTEGO!

Los mortifagos asombrados por el atrevimiento de Helly tan solo esperaban con ansias el momento en que su amo desatara sus correas, en especial Bellatrix. El maleficio de Helly se le devolvio en su contra y cayo retorciendose en la mesa del dolor y Bellatrix gozando el espectaculo. Cuando Voldemort retiro su varita no esperaba que Helly se levantase y se pusiera en posicion de combate, tambaleandose y todo, pero decidida a actuar.

Voldemort: Realmente eres asi de terca?  
>Helly: Apenas estoy comenzando.<br>Bellatrix: Insolente desgraciada.  
>Helly: Por que no mantienes la boca cerrada bruja de feria.<br>Bellatrix saca su varita para hacer pagar a la forajida: Acaso no sabes quien soy.

Helly actua rapido e invoca un expelliarmus, desarmando exitosamente a Bellatrix, seguido a eso invoca un Bombarda sin detenerse. Bellatrix lo esquiva desvaneciendoce en el aire y volando hacia donde se encontraba su amo.

Bellatrix: Trato de Matarme! la insolente...  
>Voldemort viendo los decididos ojos de Helly en contra de Bellatrix: Claro que lo intento tonta, despues de todo, de eso se trata. Bien, te has ganado mi confianza pero tu reputacion me dice que no lo hara gratis asi que dime, que quieres a cambio del chico.<br>Helly: El secreto de los Horrocruxes, me ense aras a crear estos objetos para vivir eternamente.  
>Voldemort: Un alto costo, pero supongo que, lo vale.<p>

El Se or Tenebroso se le aproximo y le tomo el brazo, le revento la manga y le invoco la marca tenebrosa en su brazo...causandole a Helly una enorme satisfaccion.

Voldemort: Considera esto un adelanto...Ahora vete y no vuelvas hasta que me traigas al chico.  
>Helly: Donde lo encuentro?<br>Voldemort: Por que no empiezas por Hogwarts...  
>Helly: Jajajajajajajajajaja!<p>

Salio aventada en busca del muchacho...

Bellatrix: (No llegar lejos)

Continuara...  
>No olviden dejar sus comentarios y compartir la historia. :D :D :D :D comenteeeeen!<p> 


	2. Un Sentimiento

Capitulo II Un Sentimiento

Como cualquier otro d a en Hogwarts, todos estaban en sus clases de poci n, defensa contra las artes oscuras, trasmutacion, etc... Pero una persona se hab a saltado todas las clases durante el d a. Se trataba de la persona menos cuerda en la casa de Revenclaw, su nombre era Luna Lovegood y para variar estaba haciendo de las suyas por el bosque hablando con criaturas que muchos no entenderian ni sabrian de su existencia.

Ella muy tranquila alimentando a las criaturas depronto escucho una explosi n, pero no era una muy grave, mas bien parecian de fuegos artificiales. Atraida por ello decide buscar la fuente del sonido, mientras mas buscaba mas parecia que no tenia ni idea de donde era, entonces escucho otro fuego artificial y sono mas cerca, saliendo del bosque lo que mas cerca quedaba era el campo de Quidditch, definitivamente de ahi venian los sonidos, ya que esta vez no solo escucho las explosiones, si no que vio como se desplegaban por los cielos diversos colores en total y constante movimiento. Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco al campo y entro por el lado de las gradas para sentarse a ver lo que ella consideraria un espectaculo hermoso. Eran Fred y George con un monton de cajas W. Al parecer estaban probando nuevos estilos de fuegos artificiales.

Fred: Oye hermano, te dir que tal vez no deberiamos lanzarlos con formas de hadas.  
>George: Muy deacuerdo, creo que ser a mejor si les damos forma de Hipogrifos volando en manadas Fred: Si pero de que color lo hariamos, tiene que ser llamativo y diferente a la vez George: Hagamos que cambien de colores normales a colores exoticos Qu dices?<br>Fred: No lo se tal vez sea mas intere...oye, quien es ella.  
>George se voltea: No lo se, esta algo lejos para saberlo, ire a ver.<br>Fred: Ve r pido, no se supone que vean nuestras novedades antes de que salgan al mercado.

George se acerca a las gradas para saber quien era aquel o aquella que ve a lo que no debia. Al estar lo suficiente cerca para ver quien era, noto que se trataba de Luna. Se apoy sobre las gradas y le pidi que se acercara y ella con gusto se levanto con su nata sonrisa y se acerco a l.

Luna: Hola George Fred: Hola, em, mira, no se supone que estes aqui sabes, no tienes clases?  
>Luna: Si las tengo, pero ten a que darle de comer a algunos amigos, les gustan mucho las manzanas George: Am claro, es solo que se supone que esto no lo deber a ver nadie antes de que salga al mercado sabes, arruinaria la sorpresa.<br>Luna: Si lo siento, es que en verdad me gustan los fuegos artificiales son muy bonitos. Por que lo hacen aqui de todas maneras?  
>George: Nos dejaron usar el campo para hacer estas pruebas, estamos a cargo del espectaculo de inaugaraci n del torne de Quidditch.<br>Luna: Bueno, entonces para que quieren a los hipogrifos?  
>George: No lo se, solo creimos que seria genial que salieran haciendo una coreogrf a Luna: Yo no estoy familiarizada con la elaboraci n de las lucecitas pero yo dir a que les den forma de cada mascota de cada casa intentando atrapar a la snitch George: Es que si pudie...oye, no es una mala idea, para no se experta se te da bien.<br>Luna: Es solo intuici n. Espero poder verlo en la innauguraci n, adios George.  
>George: Claro, adios, nos vemos luego.<p>

George vuelve hacia donde Fred y le cuenta la gran idea que tuvo Luna y a el tambi n le parecio una maravillosa idea.

Fred: Como se le pudo ocurrir eso?  
>George: No lo se, Ella siempre ha tenido algo especial, no se que es pero le da ingenio.<p>

Fred se le queda viendo con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa picara: Invitala a salir.  
>George: De que hablas?<br>Fred: Te conozco, te gusta.  
>George: Claro que no, por que habria de gustarme?<br>Fred: Eso puedes respondertelo tu mismo, ayudame a recoger.  
>George: No me gusta Fred: Claro, claro, pero recuerda, estas en parte encargado de espectaculo, tienes privilegios, yo solo digo, seria una oportunidad romantica George: Eres insoportable a veces Fred: Jajajajjaja, si lo se, pero solo cuando se que tengo raz n.<p>

George habia pensado mucho en lo que su hermano le dijo y pens que nada perd a con intentar, de todas maneras, Luna era una chica linda, rara, pero linda. Fue a buscarla al gran comedor para invitarla a la innaguraci n del torneo solo para descubrir si en verdad le gusta o no. Ahi estaba sentada comiendo pudin, estaba sola y parec a algo ida. George se acerca a ella y se sienta en frente de ella.

George: Le sucede algo al pudin? no te lo has comido Luna: A hola George, no, es que no me gusta de este sabor.  
>George: Y para que lo tienes?<br>Luna: Soy curiosa, como resulto todo en tus pruebas?  
>George: Ah bien, bien, a Fred le gusto mucho tu idea asi que gracias pro eso.<br>Luna: Yei, que bueno que les ayudo.  
>George: Si no te gusta el sabor de ese pudin, siempre tengo en mis bolsillos una que otra pastilla multisabor Luna: Y que hace eso?<br>George: Bueno, eso es lo divertido, no se sabe a que sabor cambie, pero normalmente siempre es rico...listo, pruebalo.  
>Luna: A veeeer...mmm...arandano, quien lo diria.<br>George: Luna escucha, me estaba preguntando si tal vez, si no tienes nada que hacer...  
>Luna: Si?<br>George: Me preguntaba si tuuuu...si a ti te gustaria acompa arme en la innaguraci n del torneo.  
>Luna: Y vere lucecitas?<br>George: Claro, eso era lo que tenia en mente.  
>Luna: Ser a una cita?<br>George: Bueno, no una ciiita, a no ser que no te sientas incomoda Luna: Esta bien, una cita seria mas divertido, te vere luego.  
>George: Claro, hasta luego.<p>

George ve como Luna sale del gran comedor saltando como un conejito. En sus pensamientos diambulaba la idea de que Luna era tan diferente y eso la hacia mas interesante.

George: Es rara...pero si es bonita...

Continuar ...gracias por leer mi historia y porfavor comeneten acerca de ello, nos veremos en la tercera entrega 8) 8) 


	3. Ataque Sorpresa

tulo III Ataque sorpresa

El profesor Albus necesitaba hablar con algunos profesores sobre un asunto importante asi que tubo que unir las clases que hizo perder con un profesor o profesora disponible, en ese momento se encontraba la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras Heavenny H. Le pidio que tomara las demas clases y les pusiera a hacer alguna cosa que los entretuviese durante la hora. La profesora acepto y uni las clases, las casas involucradas eran Gryffindor, Revenclaw y Hufflepuff. Slytherin estaba en clase de posiones. La profesora Heavenny tomo a los grupos y les explico por que se encontraban en conjunto y les explico lo que iban a hacer, la clase se realizo al aire libre por ser mas de lo esperado y se tuvo que improvisar un ejercicio no muy avanzado. Ejercitar an el hechizo Desmaio para atacar a un enemigo y har an el ejercicio en pareja ya que el otro ejercitaria el Protego y turnar an para hacer un trabajo equitativo.

Hermione: Harry, no te parece esto algo extra o, el profesor nunca habia hecho algo asi?  
>Harry: Claro que si, necesito preguntarle que pasa, me preocupa que tenga que ver con Voldemort Ron: Te crees que ya esta planeando alguna forma de matarte?<p>

Hermione y Harry vieron a Ron con una cara de que no fue muy buen comentario

Harry: Gracias Ron, de todas formas, si, si lo creo, es dificil imaginar un dia sin que lo haga.  
>Hermione: Pero no debes preocuparte, si algo como eso pasara seguro el te avisaria Harry: Si creo que tienes razon<p>

En eso Fred se le acerca a Harry: Oye Harry, puedo hablarte un segundo?  
>Harry: Claro que pasa.<p>

Fred aparta a Harry para hablarle a solas: Necesito un peque o favor.  
>Harry: Vere que puedo hacer.<br>Fred: No se si lo has notado, pero George y Luna se pasan ultimamente mucho tiempo juntos.  
>Harry: Enserio, no lo habia notado, que, estan enamorados?<br>Heavenny: Hey, hey, al menos hagan el ejercicio, no se queden ahi como presa indefensa.  
>Harry &amp; Fred: Si profesora.<p>

Se pusieron a realizar el ejercicio.

Harry: Y bueno, que quieres que yo haga con eso? Desmaio!  
>Fred: Protego!...veras, hoy es la innauguraci n del torneo de Quidditch y necesito realmente que George me ayude... Desmaio!<br>Harry: Protego!, oye tendras que ser mas especifico, yo no veo algun problema, de todos modos tu eres su hermano y mejor amigo, por que no te ayudar a... Desmaio!  
>Fred: Protego!... si miras hacia all , veras la raz n, nisiquiera te parece raro que no este practicando conmigo, se ha pasado ultimamente mucho tiempo con Luna y se perdio el ensayo.<br>Harry: Ya veo.

Luna y George se veian muy complacidos trabajando en equipo.

Harry: Pero por que te molesta que se anden juntos, yo los veo muy felices.  
>Fred: No me molesta, es solo que se esta atontando demasiado, mira, solo necesito que me quites a Luna de encima por esta tarde, asi George se enfocara en lo que deberia enfocarse y luego podr hacer lo que quiera con Luna, pero necesito que todo salga bien en la noche de apertura y para eso lo necesito a l...Desmaio!<br>Harry: Protego!...claro, entiendo, pero por que me lo pides a mi, no la conozco muy bien, nisiquiera soy de Revenclaw.  
>Fred: Ni yo, y ya prob hablando con George pero no me hizo caso y mal que bien tu al menos tienes una buena relaci n con Luna, porfavor Harry.<br>Harry: Bien lo har .  
>Fred: Gracias, Ahora si me disculpas.<p>

George: Oye Luna, te ense o un truco que descubrimos mi hermano y yo para hacer que siempre que uses el Protego le devuelvas el hechizo al oponente?  
>Luna: Claro, seria genial.<br>George: Bueno, cuando te ataque y te protejas, trata de subir un poco mas la varita e inclinala mas de lo debido, como apuntando al oponente.  
>Luna: Claro.<br>George: Lista?, Desmaio!  
>Luna: Protego!...-<br>Fred: Aucht!...

El hechizo se desvio exitosamente pero en vez de devolverse le pego a Fred, quien ven a a decirle algo a George.

Luna: Uy, losiento, es primera vez que lo intento.  
>George: Tu tranquila, no es la primera vez que interpone a un hechizo.<br>Fred: si, si, ja ja. Necesito hablarte.  
>George: Claro.<br>Luna: Nos vemos luego George.  
>Harry: Hola Luna.<br>Luna: A hola Harry que cuentas.  
>Harry: No mucho, oye, me estaba preguntando y te lo pregunto a ti porque eres la que mas sabe sobre eso pero...que se le da de comer a un Thestral.<br>Luna: :):) puedes darle diferentes tipos de alimentos pero el que mas le gusta es la carne.  
>Harry: Despues de esta clase me ensa arias a darles de comer?<br>Luna: Claro, seria divertido.

Fred: Hermano, tenemos que empezar a arregar todo para esta noche, despues de esta clase iremos al campo de Quidditch George: Claro pero primero le dije a Luna que fueramos a...  
>Fred: No, no, no mas Luna por esta tarde, la veras en la noche, necesito tu ayuda, ademas Harry me conto que el y ella iban a hacer algo despues de clases.<br>George: Te refieres a como salir.  
>Fred: No, idiota, me dijo que Luna le ayudar a con algo, tal vez tiene que ver con tarea pero ya no pienses en eso.<br>George: Hermano, tu violencia verbal no me gusta.  
>Fred: jejejajajajaja George: jajajaja<p>

Luego de clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, George y Fred fueron al campo de Quidditch y Luna fue con Harry al bosque para ense arle a alimentar a los Thestral.

Luna: Tomas la carne y simplemente se lo tiras a un lado, si tiene apetito se lo comer , pero no seas agresivo ni sientas miedo, eso no les gusta.  
>Harry: Ah, si claro. (Tom la carne y se la arrojo a un Thestral)<br>Luna: Ves, no es tan dificil, por cierto, para que me pediste esto? en la atmosfera se siente que no disfrutas esto.  
>Harry: (Susurro) Tampoco me importa Luna: Dijiste algo?<br>Harry: No te mentire Luna, eres una buena persona y eres muy cari osa, Fred me pidio que te distrajera para que George lo pudiera ayudar con la innauguraci n del torneo de Quidditch.  
>Luna: Era eso entonces, el cree que George y yo no debamos pasar tiempo juntos,es confortable estar cerca de el sabes.<br>Harry: No, no, el cree que mas bien son una linda pareja pero se distrajo mucho de su deber y...el solo quiere que George equilibre un poco las cosas como deber a.  
>Luna: Claro, eso lo puedo entender, pero ya que me dijiste la verdad ir a ver que me pondr para esta noche.<br>Harry: Wow, se puede decir que es definitivo que el te gusta no.  
>Luna: Es bastante lindo conmigo y siempre me habla de cosas muy interesantes.<br>?: Lastima que hoy no te cuente mas cosas...(Un hechizo estall entre Luna y Harry)  
>Harry: Luna!...(Saca su varita)<br>Luna: Que sucede? (Saca su varita)

De entre los rboles sale la Bruja Helly enviada por Lord Voldemort.

Helly: Parece que nuestro chico mas buscado olvido que no debe bajar la guardia.  
>Harry: No se quien seas pero no lograras nada aqui.<br>Helly: que sorpresa que tu acompa ante tambi n me resulta conveniente para cobrar una recompensa pendiente.  
>Harry: De que hablas?<br>Luna: Harry, es mejor irnos.  
>Helly: Pero por que la prisa Luna, iras a ver a tu novio?<br>Harry: Como sabe tu nombre?  
>Luna: Solo corre!<p>

Harry y Luna salen corriendo del bosque para entrar en el castillo, tendr an que llegar al puente primero. Helly algo irritada los persigue lanzando hechizos de paralisis, pero siempre lograban evadirlos. Cuando estaban llegando al puente una gran nube de oscuridad se les interpuso en el camino tomando forma humana, le di un golpetazo a Luna y cay al suelo, Harry se agacho para ayudarla y luego vi los grandes aprieto en los que se encontraba al ver que la nube oscura era otra Bruja, que el conoc a y sab a que era poderosa.

Harry: Bellatrix?

...Continuar , gracias por leer mi historia. 


	4. Batalla del Puente

Capitulo IV Batalla del puente

Harry estaba protegiendo a Luna del golpetazo que Bellatrix le di y Helly estaba algo frustrada de ver la Bruja de nuevo.

Helly: No has tenido suficiente?  
>Bellatrix: Atrapar al muchacho fue mi tarea desde el principio, no dejare que una cualquiera como tu que se apareci creyendose una gran cosa me arrebate esto de las manos.<p>

Harry ayuda a Luna a ponerse de pie.

Luna: Harry, tenemos que salir de aqui, tu sabes lo poderosa que es Bellatrix pero Helly es muy buena tambi n.  
>Harry: Tu me debes una explicaci n pero ahora no es momento para eso, yo correre a la derecha, ellas tal vez me sigan y tu correras por el puente, buscaras ayuda.<br>Luna: Bueno.

Se separaron a la cuenta de tres lo mas r pido que pudieron y Bellatrix r pidamente aturd a Helly con un Desmaio para ir tras Harry. Helly cay al piso y cuando se levant vio mejor oportunidad de capturar a Luna. -Diablos- Helly vol por sobre el puente, lo rodeaba y ve a a Luna correr asustada, es como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

Helly: JAJAJAJAJAJA, quieres escapar, quieres escapar?...creo que alfin consegui a la mensajera Hollydeath...  
>Luna: Desmaio!<br>Helly no se lo esperaba, mas sin embargo lo esquivo a tiempo: Uh, Te vas a arrepentir!

Se paro en el techo y dej de dar vueltas y jugar con Luna. Pero Luna sab a que algo se avecinaba, estaba preparada para defenderse...Lo estaba esperando en cualquier momento.

Helly: Fiendfyre! Jajajajajaja! (Helly invoca un demonio de fuego alado como un drag n para que ataque a Luna)  
>Luna: O por dios...(Sali corriendo r pidamente)<br>Helly: Jajajajajaja! intenta algo ahora!, que divertido! (Sigui dando vueltas por el puente pero esta vez lanzando hechizos para atacar y atacar a Luna mientras que el Drag n tambi n intentaba matarla)  
>Luna Protego totalum!...aaaa!<br>Helly: Ups, eso no te va a servir querida...estas acabada.

Harry iba corriendo mientras provocaba a Bellatrix pero no se habia dado cuenta que Helly no le habia seguido. Se detuvo y vi hacia el puente, cuando vi ese enorme demonio de fuego tratando de matar a Luna, supo que hab a cometido un error.

Bellatrix: Petrificus totalum!  
>Harry:Cave inimicum!<br>Bellatrix: Es inutil chico, tu suerte se esta acabando.

Bellatrix y Harry se estaban batiendo en un gran combate. Ella era muy poderosa pero a la vez Harry pod a manejarlo debido a su experiencia, en eso, despues de incluso horas de combate, Harry esta muy d bil y Bellatrix aprovecha la ocasi n para desarmarlo y tenerlo a su merced.

Bellatrix: Algo que quieras decir, Harry Potter, porque despues de esto tendras que vertelas con el Se or oscuro.  
>?: Eso puede esperar...Ex...pelliarmus!<p>

Bellatrix sale aventada y queda indefensa en el suelo.

Harry: Profeso Snape.  
>Snape: Atr s Potter, yo me encargo desde ahora.<br>Bellatrix se levanta con animos de luchar y Snape le apunta con la varita: Enserio lo deseas?  
>Bellatrix: Te juro que volver Snape y no ser la ltima...(Se desvanece en neblina y humo negro de oscuridad y se marcha)...Jajajajaja!<br>Snape: Po..tter, en que estabas pensando inepto?  
>Harry: Profesor, hay que salvar a Luna.<p>

Snape y Harry corrieron hasta el puente para intentar ayudar a Luna, aunque su futuro no se ve a bien puesto que el Drag n de Fuego se posicionaba para literalmente carbonizarla.

Helly: Di adiooos! jajajaja Luna se ve perdida y resignada a morir cuendo una voz poco usual invoco un hechizo que le salvo la vida.

Heavenny: Fiendlocked!...El Drag n de fuego comenz a sufrir un intenso dolor y a extinguirse, su muerte causo una peque a explosi n que volo una gran parte del techo del puente.  
>Helly: Tu?, pero como es que aun vives?<br>Heavenny: Expelliarmus!

Helly estaba muy impactada por ver a Heavenny viva, despues de todo ella crey haber asesinado a todos los Hollydeaths, pero ahora sab a que le quedaba uno, el expelliarmus le golpeo por completo y la derribo. Cuando se levanto para pelear se di cuenta que deb a posponerlo, era ella contra Luna, Heavenny, Harry y Snape, no iba a poder con todos a la vez, asi que decidi marcharse.

Helly: Esto no se quedar as ...

Harry: Y bueno, que quieres que yo haga con eso? Desmaio!  
>Fred: Protego!...veras, hoy es la innauguraci n del torneo de Quidditch y necesito realmente que George me ayude... Desmaio!<br>Harry: Protego!, oye tendras que ser mas especifico, yo no veo algun problema, de todos modos tu eres su hermano y mejor amigo, por que no te ayudar a... Desmaio!  
>Fred: Protego!... si miras hacia all , veras la raz n, nisiquiera te parece raro que no este practicando conmigo, se ha pasado ultimamente mucho tiempo con Luna y se perdio el ensayo.<br>Harry: Ya veo.

Luna y George se veian muy complacidos trabajando en equipo.

Harry: Pero por que te molesta que se anden juntos, yo los veo muy felices.  
>Fred: No me molesta, es solo que se esta atontando demasiado, mira, solo necesito que me quites a Luna de encima por esta tarde, asi George se enfocara en lo que deberia enfocarse y luego podr hacer lo que quiera con Luna, pero necesito que todo salga bien en la noche de apertura y para eso lo necesito a l...Desmaio!<br>Harry: Protego!...claro, entiendo, pero por que me lo pides a mi, no la conozco muy bien, nisiquiera soy de Revenclaw.  
>Fred: Ni yo, y ya prob hablando con George pero no me hizo caso y mal que bien tu al menos tienes una buena relaci n con Luna, porfavor Harry.<br>Harry: Bien lo har .  
>Fred: Gracias, Ahora si me disculpas.<p>

George: Oye Luna, te ense o un truco que descubrimos mi hermano y yo para hacer que siempre que uses el Protego le devuelvas el hechizo al oponente?  
>Luna: Claro, seria genial.<br>George: Bueno, cuando te ataque y te protejas, trata de subir un poco mas la varita e inclinala mas de lo debido, como apuntando al oponente.  
>Luna: Claro.<br>George: Lista?, Desmaio!  
>Luna: Protego!...-<br>Fred: Aucht!...

El hechizo se desvio exitosamente pero en vez de devolverse le pego a Fred, quien ven a a decirle algo a George.

Luna: Uy, losiento, es primera vez que lo intento.  
>George: Tu tranquila, no es la primera vez que interpone a un hechizo.<br>Fred: si, si, ja ja. Necesito hablarte.  
>George: Claro.<br>Luna: Nos vemos luego George.  
>Harry: Hola Luna.<br>Luna: A hola Harry que cuentas.  
>Harry: No mucho, oye, me estaba preguntando y te lo pregunto a ti porque eres la que mas sabe sobre eso pero...que se le da de comer a un Thestral.<br>Luna: :):) puedes darle diferentes tipos de alimentos pero el que mas le gusta es la carne.  
>Harry: Despues de esta clase me ensa arias a darles de comer?<br>Luna: Claro, seria divertido.

Fred: Hermano, tenemos que empezar a arregar todo para esta noche, despues de esta clase iremos al campo de Quidditch George: Claro pero primero le dije a Luna que fueramos a...  
>Fred: No, no, no mas Luna por esta tarde, la veras en la noche, necesito tu ayuda, ademas Harry me conto que el y ella iban a hacer algo despues de clases.<br>George: Te refieres a como salir.  
>Fred: No, idiota, me dijo que Luna le ayudar a con algo, tal vez tiene que ver con tarea pero ya no pienses en eso.<br>George: Hermano, tu violencia verbal no me gusta.  
>Fred: jejejajajajaja George: jajajaja<p>

Luego de clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, George y Fred fueron al campo de Quidditch y Luna fue con Harry al bosque para ense arle a alimentar a los Thestral.

Luna: Tomas la carne y simplemente se lo tiras a un lado, si tiene apetito se lo comer , pero no seas agresivo ni sientas miedo, eso no les gusta.  
>Harry: Ah, si claro. (Tom la carne y se la arrojo a un Thestral)<br>Luna: Ves, no es tan dificil, por cierto, para que me pediste esto? en la atmosfera se siente que no disfrutas esto.  
>Harry: (Susurro) Tampoco me importa Luna: Dijiste algo?<br>Harry: No te mentire Luna, eres una buena persona y eres muy cari osa, Fred me pidio que te distrajera para que George lo pudiera ayudar con la innauguraci n del torneo de Quidditch.  
>Luna: Era eso entonces, el cree que George y yo no debamos pasar tiempo juntos,es confortable estar cerca de el sabes.<br>Harry: No, no, el cree que mas bien son una linda pareja pero se distrajo mucho de su deber y...el solo quiere que George equilibre un poco las cosas como deber a.  
>Luna: Claro, eso lo puedo entender, pero ya que me dijiste la verdad ir a ver que me pondr para esta noche.<br>Harry: Wow, se puede decir que es definitivo que el te gusta no.  
>Luna: Es bastante lindo conmigo y siempre me habla de cosas muy interesantes.<br>?: Lastima que hoy no te cuente mas cosas...(Un hechizo estall entre Luna y Harry)  
>Harry: Luna!...(Saca su varita)<br>Luna: Que sucede? (Saca su varita)

De entre los rboles sale la Bruja Helly enviada por Lord Voldemort.

Helly: Parece que nuestro chico mas buscado olvido que no debe bajar la guardia.  
>Harry: No se quien seas pero no lograras nada aqui.<br>Helly: que sorpresa que tu acompa ante tambi n me resulta conveniente para cobrar una recompensa pendiente.  
>Harry: De que hablas?<br>Luna: Harry, es mejor irnos.  
>Helly: Pero por que la prisa Luna, iras a ver a tu novio?<br>Harry: Como sabe tu nombre?  
>Luna: Solo corre!<p>

Harry y Luna salen corriendo del bosque para entrar en el castillo, tendr an que llegar al puente primero. Helly algo irritada los persigue lanzando hechizos de paralisis, pero siempre lograban evadirlos. Cuando estaban llegando al puente una gran nube de oscuridad se les interpuso en el camino tomando forma humana, le di un golpetazo a Luna y cay al suelo, Harry se agacho para ayudarla y luego vi los grandes aprieto en los que se encontraba al ver que la nube oscura era otra Bruja, que el conoc a y sab a que era poderosa.

Harry: Bellatrix?

...Continuar , gracias por leer mi historia. 


End file.
